Blue Penguins with Purple Spots: Can You Luv & Lie
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Will you penguin sledding with me? And they can't be any ordinary penguins- they have to be blue penguins with purple spots. I wouldn't have it any other way. Hi Loki, I'm Korra. Xover CrackDrabble. Loki must have been aiming for Midgard- so why did he land in the middle of a street in Republic City? The Avatar to the rescue.
1. Green Jotuns with Avatar Elements

Xover CrackDrabble. Loki travels to one of the other realms to find a mate and finds himself lost in the time stream, where he encounters the Avatar. OOC LokixKorra

Chapter 1: Green Jotuns with Avatar Elements

The following proves I am not a very good writer. ^^

"Noodles, Noodles, Noodles, Narook's Seaweed Noodles,~~" Korra whistled as she skipped down the sidewalk of Republic City's residential/market district. She was surprisingly cheery despite the events of late: her dirt-bag opponents using all the cheats in the book, and then the gig getting busted by the Avatar's number one nemesis.

"I like noodles and I like Mako!~~" _tmp tmp_ "He brings the heat, _the Fire Ferrets bring the heat_!" Korra wasn't the best a making rhymes.

Korra looked inside her bags to make sure she had all the supplies and amenities Pema had asked her to pick up. She would have brought Naga, but Bei Fong had decided Naga from entering the city. And Naga was sick, which was what the amenities were for. Poor baby. Ill and oppressed by Tenzin's nasty ex.

Korra dug in her jacket pocket for her ferry pass (she would have waterbended herself home but she didn't want to risk the goods) but it was suddenly missing. It was starting to snow and she wanted to hurry home. She was out of cash, and her ferry pass had vanished. Crap.

What to do? "_Well there's only one thing I can do_.." She headed to Castlѐ Fire Ferret.

She didn't get very far.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE UNIVERSE..

Enter: God of Lies and Mischief. Or rather, stay in place and remain confined under Odin's oppression.

_There has to be a way out. There has to be an answer._

_I'll go.. I'll find my own way out. I win something. I'll need a prize. Something to make me feel like I'm worth something, in the least. If I deserve anything, that's what I deserve. _

_Hmm..what something easy. I need something easy to start off._

_What's easy._

_Ah. _

_A woman._

_I can get any woman I want- as long as they don't know of my past and my banishment/imprisonment._

_No, I want something better than that._

_I'll go where they don't not want me. I'm not wanted here._

_Far, far away._

_Forget the bifrost. I'll go somewhere Heimdall can't reach._

_I'll watch as my own light takes me away._

_To a home._

I go. I arrive.

In a new world. Where in Yggdrasil is this? Something beyond sure. Something much different. I am in the middle of a metropolis, though not as grand as Asgard. It more resembles the remnants of the city called New York which my temporary army invaded. Though it is evident the culture of this place is much different and unique, semi-primitive to what I know now. I admire the handiwork of this people. Their uniform towers reach the sky, and I like them more than the edge-architecture of Midgard-Earth.

I watch the people, who looked to be very limited in their genetic phenotypes , as they go about their worthless mortal lives. Somehow, I feel like I am missing something. I look closer at my surroundings.

It is time for me to make my appearance, so I remove my presence shield.

Suddenly a very loud, annoying siren screeches at my ears. The mortals in their mobile transportation vehicles scream at me. I believe I am in one of their traffic lanes. Good. I want to stop them in their daily routine motions.

I point at a woman who is cursing- I assume- their head off. "You, tell me where am I?"

"You're in Republic City, you -! Get the - out of the street! Are you crazy?"

"How incredibly rude." Republic City. What a..boring name for a Metropolis.

MEANWHILE..

"Aw, crap, Aw crap, aw crap." _I really don't want to see Mako _or _Bolin right not. Not after last night._

Korra was still a little shaken, and she had fled with Tenzin the moment the police began their post-attack patrols and regrouping. She didn't want to talk to her team. But this whole thing was just another reason that proved she _needed_ them.

While lost in thought, Korra looked up to see a disaster unfolding in the middle of the Satoway. For some reason a random (foreign?) man was standing in the middle of the pathway and drivers were yelling at him. We was yelling at them and telling them to "bow down" or something.

Hey look! Here's a job for the Avatar!

_No I want to be lazy._

No I said, Look! Here's a job for the Avatar.

Sigh. _Idiot._

Korra navigated through the impending pile-up of Satomoblies.

"Hey dude! You need to move!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. He didn't even glance at her. She dropped her things and hoped over a Satomoblie.

She came up behind him. He spun around on his heel. "Hey chill. But you seriously need to move if you don't want to get hurt." _You get trampled and the people of Republic City get smushed._ She raised her hands in the surrender motion and stepped closer and put her hand on his arm. He brushed it off as if it was a speck of dust.

She apprehended a determined look and hooked her arm in his. She proceeded to drag him out of the traffic mass. Surprisingly, It was quite easy.

"Where are you taking me, woman? I want to be there!"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Wha-"

"Then if not, come with me." She pulled him behind the snowbank for refuge. "Look, I know the whole society workings of this city are confusing, but it's pretty obvious you're not supposed to stand in the street. You must be from real far away, like on the edge of the Four Nations. Although by your clothes I would guess you were some Earth Kingdom Colonel."

"...I apologize, girl. I did not know. And I am no Earth Colonel. I am not of the Earth."

"It's okay. I had the same problem when I first came here, and I'm still getting used to it. But don't be afraid or anything, the people here are pretty nice, most of them I mean. I didn't mean to mistake you. What Nationality are you?"

"I told you I am not of the Earth." He stood. She held on to him.

"Okay, foreigner. My name's Korra by the way. I'm the Avatar. How's about we get some tea and I help you find where you're going?"

"There is no place that I am intended to be actually. But I think I will take you up on that tea, Korra the Avatar." _Whatever that is._

"Shall we." Korra held out her arm and he linked hers with his. It was a chilly day here in "Repulic City" and for once he was glad for his heavy armor. Korra grabbed her things.

She took him to Tai Feng's Tea and had Jasmine. She would have taken him to one of the Jasmine Dragons, but there were none nearby and those places cost a lot of money. _Note, tell the shop owner to put the tea on Tenzin's tab._

The place was awfully empty for a chilly day. They got a secluded table in the back of the shop. She ordered Youth-berrie Green for him.

"So tell me," he sipped the yummy drink, "what is this Avatar?"

"You've never heard of the Avatar? Well this is what I was told as a child: The Avatar is born every 100 years, alternating through the four nations of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Air Temples. The Avatar is born with the capability to master all of those four elements, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. The moment the Avatar dies a new one is born. I was born the moment the previous Airbender Avatar Aang was deceased. The Spirits fated that I would be the next Avatar. I was raised by the White Lotus, who brought in Masters to teach me Firebending, Earthbending, and Waterbendering."

"So you have control over the four elements?"

"All but Airbending. I have yet to be able to bend air..But the reason I'm here in Republic City is because Avatar Aang's son, and Airbender, lives here and he's mentoring me."

"Why haven't you _bent_ air?"

"I can't. I don't know. Avatars usually -or so I've heard- have trouble bending the most difficulty bending the element most opposite to the one they were born with."

"I hope you have better luck. That's unfortunate."

"Thank you."

"So you're the only Avatar in existence right now?"

"Yes, there can only be one at a time...It's also the Avatar's duty to bring peace and balance to the world."

Loki's eyebrows raised at that. "That's a lot of responsibility for a girl as young as yourself."

"I know..but it's my destiny. And it's truly a gift to be able to control all the elements. Although there have been some recent rebellions here in Republic City from a group of non-benders, people born without the ability to bend one of the four elements. They call themselves Equalists believe benders are oppressing them. And somehow, their leader has organized a technique to take a person's bending away. It's appalling, I've witnessed it first-hand. It needs to be stopped."

"They think they have the right to steal something a person is born with away from them? Disgusting. How do they do this?"

"We have no idea. The only person we know of who has been able to take someone's bending away before was the previous Avatar, Aang. The person who take bending away for the Equalists is Amon. He has personally threatened me before.."

"Sounds like you have a lot of work to do, Korra." He said, his eyebrows lifting in concern as he finished of his tea.

"I know.." she mumbled as she looked down into her cup. She looked up. "You know, I've been telling you all this, but you never told me your name or where you're from."

He smirked. "My name is Loki..Laufeyson. I come from a land called Asgard."

"I've never heard of there. It must be very different."

"Yes, It is. I think you should be heading home soon, Korra. You're young and I'm sure your Mentor is worried where you've been."

"Oh! How late has it gotten? Oh my spirits."

"Let me escort you."

Korra thanked and told the shop keeper their predicament, and he sent them off with a warning.

They stepped outside into the frigid cold. It was a mini-blizzard out there.

"We must hurry."

"Yes," she agreed. "It's a few streets this way."

Korra shivered as they hurried ahead, and Loki wrapped his arm around her, locking his arm in hers.

Loki noticed that the snow was falling all but on them and around them. She saw him looking up. "It's me. I'm bending the snow away from us. It's too cold."

"You can bend snow?

"Yes, it has water in it!" She stopped and he stood over her. She rubbed her hands together and created a tiny flame. The sudden warmth made him sigh. "Is it normally this cold?"

"Not that I've seen. I've only lived in this area for month or so but I'm used to it because I used to live at the North Pole. C'mon."

They continued until they were in front of a pier to a grand stadium.

"An arena?" He looked up at the grand building.

"Yeah, the Pro-Bending arena. Look I live over there," she pointed out to Air Temple Island. And pointed back at the stadium top. "I have some friends over there that can lend me money for the ferry. I have to go now so..It was nice to meet you. I hope you find Republic City suitable for your stay."

"Thank you Korra. Find your way home safely." He planted a light kiss on her hand and held it, proceeding to brush his lips on her mouth. She blushed. It was over too soon. He bid her farewell.

She stood there for a moment walking him walk away into the snow. She turned to the stadium, and noticed the buzz of vehicles around the place. She ran up to the entrance.

She went inside and asked an officer what was going on.

"We're shutting the Arena down, Miss Avatar. I'm surprised you haven't heard yet."

She thanked him and jogged up to the Bending Bros apartment.

"Mako, Bolin. What's going on?" She stood in the doorway out of breath.

"Korra." Both the brothers had sad looks on their faces and were finishing up packing boxes.

"They're shutting down the Pro-Bending Arena so we have to go."

"Oh my god! Where are you you guys going to stay?"

"With me." Asami said as she climbed down the later.

AN:

So what did you think? For Avengers people I explained the world of Republic City, and for Korra fans, I tied in this morning's episode. Review and tell me what you think!

So about the future of this story: The next chapter is going to by Thor-Realm centric, and then after that we'll get crazy with Republic City matters..as in Equalist crazy.

I'm just going to warn you, there _might_ be a tiny bit of hmmm..physical romance in this story, but nothing worthy of a higher rating all though Korra is a children's show. Turn away if you can't handle the truth! Jk :) I'm still undecided.

Imagination Sneak Peak: _"I am the happiest man in all the realms of Yggrasil."_

...


	2. Ch Two Times Point Five

**Blue Penguins with Purple Spots: Can You Luv & Lie**

_I'm so glad I've had a positive response to this story! I'll try and do my best. I find it hard to get inside the workings of Korra's head. (Loki's an open book) I think that's the major difference between LoA and LoK. It needs more character! They're trying too hard with this whole opening Equalist Arc!_

**Chapter One Point Five/ Two Times Zero Point Five: Secrets of the Isle, Follow Me Home**

_I can't believe Hiroshi was an Equalist._

And neither could Korra group of friends/new roommates.

Of all of the things on Korra's dreaded list, rooming with Asami was probably in the top ten. Not actually, because it never occurred to Korra that such a predicament could happen. But here she was, listening to the black-haired, boy-stealing beauty snoring.

Korra was going to have to face facts. She was never. Ever. Going to fall asleep. Not with Asami around.

Korra grabbed her robe-her favorite fuzzy one, and jumped out the window. She speed walked to the gardens. Korra hadn't explored much of the Island, because she had been so busy with Avatar business and Pro-Bending..

Since she couldn't sleep, she decided tonight would be the perfect night, since there was a bright moon. She snuck quickly back into the room and got her shoes, trading them in with her slippers. She headed out to the crescent side of the isle. She walked toward the cliffs. The majority of the isle was elevated from the water line with steep edges. Earth benders may have carved the path down to a beach and the pier, it didn't look natural and it didn't look man-bended either.

Speaking of Earth bending, Korra was seriously interested in learning metal bending. She also hadn't lighting bended yet, although she didn't look forward to. It looked exhilarating, yet frightening, and lightning bending could surely only cause harm so..she wanted to put Earth and _Airbending_ firsts.

_Ugh..airbending._ It had been nearly two weeks since Korra had practice, and she had yet to display any control over the ghostly element. Tenzin was super busy with Republic City matters, and life was hectic, Korra new for sure. Korra couldn't help but miss the North Pole, where life was so much similar. Korra knew having the weight of the world on her shoulders was inevitable. Pooey.

Korra leaned against at tree and sat down. _YAWN.._

Sleepy.. Maybe she'd just take a nap right here against this tree..just a short nap.

With that, Korra dosed off.

Howl was..wandering through the woods..and noticed a lump propped against tree. I approached and kicked it. It..snorted?

"Avatar K-Korra?"

She sat straight up. "Oh, Howl, lovely morning isn't it? Why are you in my bedroom?" She muttered, half-dazed.

He chuckled. "Korra, you know it's the middle of the night and you're sleeping in the middle of the forest right?"

"Huh? This isn't my bedroom."

Howl escorted Korra back.

She almost missed breakfast.

_later._

Korra was out on the town again, partially trying to avoid her friends and also looking for that Loki guy. The one who..y'know'd on her face and hand.

She was sure he was fine, guys can take care of themselves for all she knows. Bolin and Mako have been on their own since they were kids. But Loki seemed really lost when he first arrived in front of her in that street. She needed a break from everything. Loki was willing to listen to her now, and she just really liked the guy for some reason. She'd like to get to know him better.

_Hmm..If I were some guy from the other side of the Four Nations where would I be? _Korra decided it would be best to go to the last spot she had seen him- in front of the pro-bending arena. Aoh, it looked worse for wear. The beautiful piece of architecture the ceiling had been was now broken into pieces. The arena was the biggest and nicest building Korra had been in and now the team had been kicked out and they advertised Future Industries which turned out to be crawling with Equalists and Oh! Let's not even think about it.

Okay. Next try the route from the teashop. Luckily it wasn't snowing today.

No Loki there.

No Loki here.

No Loki in that Inn.

No Loki in that food stand.

_Damn, I'm hungry-_

_I'll ask Loki out to lunch (when I find him)_

_What if he's not hungry._

_I have like zero money still._

_It won't be like a date situation or anything._

Exhausted (instead of snowing, it was flameo-hot out) and lost, Korra entered the same teashop they had talked at the day she met Loki.

To her surprise, when she was escorted to a table, Loki walked up to her. In that teashop's uniform. Wat.

"Korra!"

"Loki, hi. Um..do you work here?"

"Unfortunately, I do now." He slid down next to her. "I haven't been able to find a place to rest, so I had to find some way to collect income to pay for a room. This place pays very high, though I get yelled at all the time, and I have no idea why."

"Oh, you should have said so. I'm sure there is a room on the Island you can stay in. With no pay, Avatar's insistence."

"I'll have to turn that down. I won't take help from a woman." Mortal, _Avatar or not._

_So he was one of _those_ guys._ "Fine, fine. You'll change your mind sooner or later. I'll have some tea now." _Won't start an argument_ today;

"Can't help you with that." He shifted his weight and rested his chin on his elbow, trying to maintain a bored look for her sake.

"What? Why not. Don't you work here." she raised an eyebrow incredulously. He was crazy.

"I tend to no one's needs but myself."

"Oh Loki, that's probably yelled at all the time. You have to do stuff for people, that's how jobs work here. Otherwise you won't get paid. I mean, I've never had a job.. Can I just have some tea please?"

"Only because you said please,"

Korra looked down hawkwardly at the bench.

Alrighty then. Be the leaf. Go with the flow. _Faac_

xoxo

"Master Tenzin, a girl has come who wishes to speak with Avatar Korra."

Tenzin approach with two White Lotus Sentries, Howl among them.

"Konichiwa," Scar bowed traditionally in the way of the Fire Nation seventy years past, "I am Scarlotte of the Kon family. It is know that the young Avatar resides here. I wish to speak with her."

"Very well, you don't seem to have foul intentions. But two guards will accompany you." Tenzin twisted the end of his beard.

"So be it," Scar turned her head and smiled charmingly. A gust of wind threw about her red coiled locks as she followed the guards.

Then they stopped, and Scar had to wait outside.

"It seems..the Avatar isn't here?"

"Search the island!" Howl yelled.

Scar was left standing alone.

xoxo

Tenzin entered the room where the Airbender kids were teaching the bending bros Paisho.

"Kids- have any of you see Korra?"

The Sentries came in behind him before nodding at the guests.

"I haven't seen Korra since yesterday when she came home." Bolin said, eyebrows lifted in concern.

Mako stood. "When was the last time anyone saw her?" Pema entered, Meelo in her arms.

Howl hesitated. "I found her this morning sleeping in the woods on the far reaches of the mountain. She had been exploring that night."

"What?" Tenzin stomped and his cape fluttered. "And you're telling me now?"

"She can take care of herself. Now I remember, she said she had someone to look for in the city." Howl said and looked to the ground.

Tenzin about-face with a turn of his cape. "To the bison stables."

"Sir?"

"Oogi is faster than the boats. Surely five trained guard can find her."

"Of course."

Mako followed the out and Bolin had to also. The kids and Pema looked behind them in concern.

Meanwhile, Scar was introducing herself to Oogi..

And Loki and Korra were in each other's personal space.

A/N: Terrible terrible terrible I know. I remind you this is a crack/drabble/nonsense fic. It's OOC that it's painful(ly entertaining, in some twisted sense.)

(During a moment of denial I finally realized I'm more of a "come up with stories" kind of person than an actually "write stories" kind. But it's not stopping me. I _should_ stick to drawing pictures..naw ha never.)

There's lots of good surprises to come. You have lots of Avengery and Airbendy stuff to look forward to.

This chapter two has been really hard to write for me. I already know what I wanna do with chapter 3, 4, 5, .. But two was just a major road block that needed more expository, character/story development. You know what, screw this, I'll write stories however I want in whatever order I want whenever I want. No, that wouldn't be fair to you guys. I promised you a plethora of more eons ago and this is all I have ready. I won't bother to ask for your forgiveness, because this is a story I'm really passionate about, which is the Basic of my stories. I come with plenty of stories every day with pilot chapters and only a select few make it online. Then as soon I get super idea all my other story's are forgotten. I'm sorry that's the way it is, but I can't change the way my mind works. (I could try..but then I would explode.)

So there's only one major problem, other than the many one above. I have this story all mapped out nicely for a few chapters (my brain doesn't create in chapters, I just have to break it up an fill in the in-between with stuff of the top of my head that seemingly makes sense) which will have plenty of Avengeryness, (_oo look I said that ahead_.) OCfulness, an unfortunate lack of Loki until an unexpected return (forgive, forgive me, but that's the way it just worked out. We're gonna speed through things at first, and then I promise to make him more important to the plot later).

I just got to find a way to insert all the (beautiful) nonsense from Skeletons and Endgame into my complicated story. Hmm hmm hmmm.

Now that I shut my mouth, I present, a horrible but best I could come up with chapter two. Ps, I'm sorry if I screw up anyone's paring; because (spoiler) ******* in Republic City is sort of working with an OC, and they kind of cramp my OC's style. Pss, I apologize for all that vomit that made you think this chapter was way longer.

Review, it won't kill you. Say mean things, I don't really care. But if you have a heart, say nice things.

-Andringa

For musical inspiration I listened to t.A.i.V.a.N.T.u.'s 200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane Transcendent Version.

You, check out my deviantART. You might find some satisfaction or horror there, including my own art for this store

This also inspired me a little :) nick dot com forwardslash videos /clip /korra-book-1-sizzle. html

I promise (_promise promise) _chapter '3' will be sooner than you think.


End file.
